


Turning the Tables

by ArtificialStupidity



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialStupidity/pseuds/ArtificialStupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the kink meme. Shepard wants to play with handcuffs. Thane's willing to let her take the lead, but only for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt: 
> 
> Shepard and Thane are in a relationship. Shepard loves Thane and the sex is great, but she wants to make it more interesting, so she buys a pair of handcuffs, waits for Thane to fall asleep, chains him to the bed, wakes him up and proceeds to have her way with him. Thane is surprised by this, and lets face it, Thane is the best assassin in the galaxy, I;m pretty sure that he'd be able to escape from handcuffs, but Shepard doesn't realise this, she thinks that he's secure. Even though he could get out of the cuffs and put a stop to Shepards fun at any time, he finds the experience to be surprisingly enjoyable, so he lets Shepard have her fun and pretends to be helpless, much to Shepards joy.
> 
> Eventually, he gets tired of being the submissive one, so he quickly slips out of the handcuffs and before Shepard even realises, he has her on the bottom, locked in the handcuffs where thane proceeds to exact his revenge and has his way with her, much to her surprise.
> 
> Bonus:  
> +Nothing dark, make it something lighthearted and not overly serious, it make it believable. Shepard would never truly rape Thane and Thane would never truly rape Shepard, think of it as consensual noncon.
> 
> +Shepard engages in foreplay while Thane is chained.
> 
> +After they are done they both agree to do it again in the future.

Thane always slept lightly. The length of time it took to come fully awake could mean the difference between living and dying, especially to an assassin with enemies. In the last few weeks, as he became accustomed to sharing a bed for the first time in years, he had slowly begun to relax his hyper-awareness while sleeping. On the bright side, Shepard neither snored nor kicked at night, so Thane rarely found himself jostled awake by his bedmate.

Thus he found it odd when Shepard, who had definitely been asleep when Thane drifted off, rolled over on the bed and slowly tugged open the drawer of her nightstand. He could hear the gentle scrape of metal against wood, and then a quiet clink of metal on metal, before she rolled over again. Thane kept his eyes closed, but the feel of her moisture-laden breath on his cheek told him that she faced him now, and the pace of her breathing indicated that she was fully awake.

He lay on his back, one hand tucked comfortably beneath his pillow, the other resting on his chest. He debated letting her know that he was also awake, not wanting to disturb her if she wanted to return to sleep. It was clear that she hadn't been woken by a nightmare, at least, as she showed no signs of panic; although, now that he thought to pay more attention, her breathing did seem a bit rapid, which could be indicative of anxiety...or perhaps excitement. What might Shepard find exciting at this time of night?

The mystery resolved itself when Shepard shifted again, and with a rustle of sheets, grabbed both his wrists, yanking them above his head. He tensed briefly as his reflexes kicked in, but he reminded himself sharply that this was his Siha, strange behavior or otherwise, and overruled the instinct to send her flying across the room. In the brief seconds it took him to process this, she clicked cold metal closed around his wrists.

He opened his eyes to see her straddle his naked hips, her soft bare thighs settling on either side of his torso. She leaned over him, and in the dim light of the captain's cabin he could see the sly smile on her lips, starlight gleaming on her skin, her mussed hair framing her face. Her hands still held his down firmly, even though they were now restrained by...omni-cuffs? He tugged experimentally. No, they seemed to be standard, run-of-the-mill human handcuffs. He wondered whether she knew that in training as a child, he had practiced until he could escape from every known variety of handcuffs in less than two seconds. He doubted it.

He met her eyes, and found that his lips were curving into a faint smirk to match her own. So Shepard wanted to play rough tonight, did she? Well, he was more than willing to play along. He flexed his arms, teasingly testing her grip.

"Ah-ah," Shepard murmured in warning, leaning down and running the tip of her tongue along his jawline. A shiver went straight down his spine and landed in his groin. "I finally have the galaxy's sexiest assassin captive in my bed. You don't think I'm going to let you go that easily, do you?"

It had never been Thane's nature to submit, and though he was normally the poster child for perfect self-control, his hips rolled upward almost of their own accord, grinding his thickening erection against her in silent defiance. Shepard rode the movement, arching her back slightly to maintain her grip. "If you're going to misbehave, I might have to punish you. But if you're good..." She gave his hands a firm push to indicate that she wanted them kept where they were, then released them to kiss down his chest. He watched her, his eyes half-lidded, and actually found himself relaxing. Hovering right above his pelvis, she looked up to see whether he'd try anything again, but he lay passive this time.

"God, Thane...." Her voice sounded husky. "You have no idea how hot it is to see a dangerous man like you at my mercy."

They both knew he was far from helpless. Even being handcuffed was not new, but handcuffed and naked and pinned beneath Shepard...well. Thane closed his eyes as her hands slid south, following the wiry muscles of his thighs. "You must like to play with fire, Siha."

He groaned aloud when her lips brushed against the head of his cock, the barest hint of touch, her breath hot against his skin in a way that made him pulse with need. Her tongue flicked out to graze the very tip of him, and then she trailed her lips down his length to the base. “You remember the night you killed Nassana?"

Both sets of his eyelids blinked shut at the non sequitur. He considered slipping into the memory on purpose, letting it take him over to prove the point, but he restrained himself. "I remember every detail."

She paused, smirking up at him, then pressed her tongue flat to the underside of his cock, dragging it up to the tip in one slick, gliding motion and teasing his slit with a little flick. He groaned again.

"Not all of us have your perfect memory. You know what I remember most about that night?" He made a rasping, questioning sound, and she nuzzled her cheek against his shaft. "I remember how damn precise you were. Completely in control of yourself. Every movement intentional and exactly right. It was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." She raised her head, her hand sliding up his thigh to take the place of her tongue, stroking up his length. He met her gaze, and in the dim light her eyes were dark with shadow and lust.

"I want to make you lose that control, Thane."

He drew breath to reply but she lowered her mouth onto his cock and all he could do was moan at the luxury of her hot, wet lips and cheeks and tongue around him, tantalizing him, tormenting him. Again his hips thrust upwards on their own, his cock seeking the tightness of her throat. Again, she followed the movement and pulled back, sucking lightly, and as his hips dropped back to the bed, his cock slipped out of her mouth with a wet popping sound.

“Damn, you taste good, but tonight we do things on my terms.” 

He thought that if things continued in this vein, she might end up very surprised, but then he felt his cock sliding back into her hot mouth, in and in as she forced herself down, felt her throat convulse around the head as she swallowed, and his eyes rolled back in his head and for several long, ecstatic moments he had no more coherent thoughts.

His orgasm rushed toward him, building faster than ever before, his testicles tightening with heat and pleasure. He wanted to spill into her mouth, and he would, any second now--

Shepard pulled away, giving him one last lick before settling back on her haunches with a smirk. As his pleasure-addled brain struggled to catch up, Thane could only lay panting, with relief drifting just out of reach. She stroked her hands over his hips, up his abs and chest and arms, pressing his forearms down into the bed, reminding him of his cuffed wrists. "You don't get to come yet, assassin. On my terms, remember?"

He regarded her silently with narrowed eyes. She met his gaze confidently, her expression bordering on smug. Perhaps it was time to show her just what a dangerous man he was.

He struck fast, with barely a twitch of muscle to warn her of his intent before he hooked a leg around hers, twisted, and slammed her face-down into the bed, pinning her and cuffing her wrists behind her back with her own handcuffs. Later, it would occur to him that it had taken him almost three seconds to get the cuffs off, and that dying by degrees was no excuse for letting his skills become rusty, but in the moment he only felt his blood surge in a primal rush as he pressed her into the mattress. He was done playing at submission. Once again, he became the precise assassin, the ultimate, elegant predator, and Shepard became his prey.

His prey was not about to let him turn the tables so easily. Shepard struggled hard, trying to twist, to free her arms or throw him off, and she was athletic enough that if he did not take care she might succeed. Thane shifted, pressing her down with one hand between her shoulder blades as the other drifted down, caressing her firm ass. His lips curled into a dark smile. He drew his hand back, and brought it down again with a loud smack, watching her flesh jiggle with the impact.

It took her completely by surprise; she let out a startled yell, then sucked in a few ragged breaths. Thane waited. She had ceased struggling, but he had now crossed a line into the darker pleasures of the bedroom, and he did not know how far Shepard was willing to venture with this game.

"Fuck...." Her voice sounded strained, and Thane prepared to free her hands, to comfort her, to apologize profusely for pushing things too far. She let out a breath that was half-sigh, half-moan. "Oh god. Again."

Thane stilled briefly in surprise. His arousal roared to life again with a vengeance, and he had to take a moment to breathe and keep himself in check. He let his hand glide over her ass, and he could feel the heat from her skin where he had struck her. He couldn't see well enough in this light, but the thought that she might bear a mark the next day made his cock twitch. His hand slid over to the opposite cheek, and he rubbed her flesh, warming it up, preparing her. He leaned down, closer to her ear. "Tell me how much you want it."

She whimpered, a surprisingly helpless sound. "Jesus, Thane. Please, don't make me beg. I need you to spank me."

He liked the way that sounded, coming from her. Perhaps some night he would make her beg. Tonight, however, he wanted to see her come apart. "Don't move," he warned. "If you move, I stop." Her head nodded a little against the sheets, starlight catching in her hair as it moved. He smirked and withdrew his hand from her ass. She braced herself for another smack, but instead he stroked his fused middle fingers down the cleft of her ass and slid them into her cunt with a soft squelching sound. They both groaned. She was wetter than Kalahira's oceans, and he could _smell_ her arousal. He heard her mewl, the sound muffled by bedclothes, as his thumb found her clitoris. He curled his fingers inside her, searching for that spongy bundle of nerves that always set her afire, and she rewarded him with a louder moan when he found it. Shepard had mostly stayed obediently still, but he could feel her beginning to press against his hand as it began to move, anticipating each thrust. He smirked, released his hold on her back, and with his fingers still buried deep inside her, brought his free hand back to land another stinging slap on her unmarred ass cheek.

Shepard cried out again, her back arching hard, which pressed her hips back onto his hand and caused his thumb to press down on her clit. And just like that, she lost control. Her pussy began to convulse around his fingers, and he kept the pace with his thrusts to draw out her orgasm. A moment later, she collapsed bonelessly, panting hard. He slowed, sliding his fingers out. Leaning up over her, he braced his weight on one arm and traced his fused fingers, wet with her juices, over her lips. She hummed, and obediently flicked out her tongue to lick them.

If he waited any longer, he would go mad. He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, then shifted again, nudging her legs apart with his knees and positioning himself between them. His gravelly voice came out barely more than a terse growl. "I am going to take you hard now. I am going to use you for my pleasure, and then I am going to fill you until my seed drips down your thighs. Do you want me to fuck you, Siha?"

"Yes." Her breaths were sobs. "Yes, yes."

He slammed into her with a groan, and he could feel her wet and tender flesh spasm around him. Sinking into her felt like heaven, and he pulled back, thrusting in hard again to relive the sensation. Over, and over. He slid one hand down her back, holding her in place, his other hand gripping her hip as he took her roughly from behind.

Any other night, he might have been embarrassed by how little control he had now over his stamina, but he had been rock-hard and highly aroused since he'd nearly come in Shepard's throat, and it took very little time before he felt the heat gathering in his groin again. A few more thrusts, increasingly irregular, and then the pleasure burst, and he pressed as deep into her pussy as he could reach, his cock throbbing as he emptied into her. Beneath him, she whimpered as he came.

He relaxed slowly, lowering his head to drop a gentle kiss on her spine. All his primal, predatory instincts receded finally, and left him feeling relaxed, appeased, and...just himself. Tender now, he stroked his hands up Shepard's arms and deftly released her from the cuffs. She sighed as her hands came free, whether from relief, or catharsis, or both, he couldn't tell. He let her flex her wrists to get the blood flowing back into her hands, before he pulled slowly out of her and crawled up to lay beside her, gathering her into his arms and pulling the blankets over them both. She curled up against his side, twining her legs with his and tucking her head into his shoulder, and for several minutes he simply lay with her, stroking his fingers lightly over her hair.

A while later, she stirred, tipping her head back to look up at him. He smiled and traced his thumb along her cheek. "That...was amazing," she murmured, her voice sleepy.

"You were amazing," he returned, looking into her starlit eyes. He admitted, "For a moment, I thought I had taken things much too far."

He felt her breathy chuckle on his neck. "When I said I wanted to make you lose control, I had no idea I actually meant the exact opposite."

He smiled in the darkness. "Sleep, Siha. If you want to explore the rougher bedroom games together, you'll want your rest."

There was a pause, and then Shepard untangled herself from his arms and raised herself up on one elbow to look indignantly down at him. "You say something like that and then expect me to sleep?" Thane chuckled, and reached up to tug her down again.

"There is always tomorrow night."

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever ME ficlet...woo hoo! And of course I'm a hard Shakarian shipper, but my first fic is Shrios. Go figure. 
> 
> Kudos = love, and comments = even more love! Thanks for reading!


End file.
